Tyranids (Union)
The Tyranids are a species of arthropod-like aliens of unknown origin. History Origins The true origins of the Tyranids are unknown, as they did not appear until the apex of the Notch-Herobrine War. There are, however, numerous likely theories: # The most likely theory is that the Tyranids originated from another galaxy within the Local Group, possibly the distant Andromeda galaxy. This is believed by many, as some Tyranid hive fleets seem to enter the Minecraftian galaxy from the void outside of the galaxy. After a few millennia, Tyranid attacks became less and less frequent, leading to the possibility that the Tyranid swarm has moved on. Millennia later, the distant Milky Way started experiencing extragalactic incursions of Tyranids, attacking in hive fleets such as Hive Fleet Behemoth, Kraken, and later Leviathan. # Another theory is that the Tyranids originated somewhere within the galactic center of the Minecraftian galaxy. The Adrarian Pass, a Warp rift in the galactic center, contains high numbers of Tyranids, and Tyranid incursions are known to originate from here occasionally. If the Tyranids originated somewhere within this area, then Union scientists are at a loss as to how they came to be. A small legend states that the H'minesh encountered the primitive Tyranids some time during their golden age of expansion and enslaved them, turning them into weapons of war. However, their thoughts of control and dominance would have inadvertently created a new Warp entity. This entity would herald its birth via the Adrarian Pass, and later take control of the Tyranids, therefore becoming their Hive Mind. While this theory could be true, it is unknown as to why Tyranid incursions also originate from outside the galaxy, and it is also unknown if the H'minesh even knew of the existence of the Tyranids. If this theory is true, then the Tyranids may have had some secret route out of the galaxy, allowing them to build massive hive fleets within the void without anyone knowing. First Encounter The Tyranids were first encountered by the Minecraftian Confederacy in 13,204 AS, during what would be known as the Battle of Kaladria. The forces of both the Confederates and the mobs were struck without warning by a massive fleet of Tyranids, which would later be known as Hive Fleet Kaladria. Herobrine's forces were completely consumed by the aliens, while the Confederate fleet managed to fight back to some degree. They had to call upon full support from the Confederacy's entire fleet, posing a risk to the myriad colonies left defenseless. After 2 days of battle, Hive Fleet Kaladria was completely destroyed. Later Encounters In the waning millennia of the Notch-Herobrine War, the newly-formed Union would still encounter various Tyranid forces, including hive fleets such as Hive Fleet Zerentia, Leviathan, Kraken, Hydra, Jormungandr, Ouroboros, and Colossus, though Colossus was vastly different from other hive fleets due to being comprised mainly of the race now known as Zoats. In 24,304 AS, the Grineer suffered heavy losses after they faced off against a portion of Hive Fleet Behemoth. During the war against the Last Bastion, Notch had, by unknown means, consulted with the Tyranids' Hive Mind and asked for assistance in defeating the Creeperions. Somehow, the Hive Mind agreed, offering a portion of its forces to destroy the Creeperions' stronghold at the center of the galaxy. The Creeperions were defeated by a combined force of Alliance Fleets, 100 Ork WAAAGHs, an entire Skeksis slave fleet, and at least 1 Tyranid Hive Fleet. In the early 31st millennium, the Tyranid attacks became less and less frequent. While the Golden Armada was battling Hive Fleet Kronos, the Tyranids suddenly retreated for reasons unknown. Within a few years, the Tyranids were missing from the galaxy, save for those renegade hive fleets within the Adrarian Pass. The true reason for the Tyranids' disappearance was because of an event within the Milky Way galaxy, during a battle of the Horus Heresy. A psychic beacon known as the Pharos was activated by the loyalist Iron Warrior Barabus Dantioch, destroying the traitorous Night Lords forces and Dantioch himself. It was the Pharos that called the Tyranids to the Milky Way. In the 41st millennium, the eastern fringes of the Milky Way were struck by Hive Fleet Behemoth, during the first Tyrannic War. Behemoth would soon be destroyed at the Battle for Macragge. Following the destruction of Hive Fleet Behemoth, many other hive fleets began entering the Milky Way. Even Hive Fleet Leviathan started entering from the underside of the galaxy. Known Hive Fleets A hive fleet is a massive war fleet consisting of millions, or even billions, of Tyranid bioships. When a hive fleet invades a world, they harvest the organic matter needed to create new bioships and possibly even new strains of Tyranid bio-forms. Hive Fleet Kaladria Hive Fleet Kaladria was encountered by Confederate forces during the Battle of Kaladria. The hive fleet struck without warning, resulting in the deaths of over 2 billion of Herobrine's soldiers. After 2 days of fighting the whole of the Confederate fleet, Hive Fleet Kaladria was completely eradicated. The Tyranid warriors of Hive Fleet Kaladria had lime green exoskeletons and cyan carapaces. Hive Fleet Behemoth One of the most infamous of Hive Fleets, Hive Fleet Behemoth was also among the most notorious. Even the fast-cloning Grineer found themselves overrun by Hive Fleet Behemoth. The Kel-Morian Combine had confirmed that the Genestealers en route to the Origin System had originated from Hive Fleet Behemoth. Hive Fleet Behemoth would later fall at the Battle of Macragge in M41 (the 41st millennium). The warriors of Hive Fleet Behemoth had deep red exoskeletons and black carapaces. Hive Fleet Leviathan One of the largest hive fleets, Leviathan was the second hive fleet to present itself to the inhabitants of the Minecraftian Galaxy. It is believed to have partially contributed to the fall of the H'minesh. The warriors of Hive Fleet Leviathan had white exoskeletons and purple carapaces. Hive Fleet Kraken Hive Fleet Kraken presented itself during the Creeperion War, attacking both Alliance and Creeperion forces. It is known that their Genestealers had, at one point, attempted to infiltrate a Creeperion colony and had partially succeeded in creating a Genestealer cult. Hive Fleet Kraken later fell in the Milky Way during the Second Tyrannic War. The warriors of Hive Fleet Kronos had pale yellow exoskeletons and red carapaces. Hive Fleet Ouroboros The legendary Hive Fleet Ouroboros is a nightmare from legend itself. It was the Imperium's first true contact with the Tyranids during the 36th millennium, and still ravages the Milky Way to this day. They were first encountered by the Covenant during the late 22nd millennium, some time after the Creeperion War. Other Tyranid Hive Fleets * Hive Fleet Kronos * Hive Fleet Hydra * Hive Fleet Colossus * Hive Fleet Jormungandr * Hive Fleet Gorgon * Hive Fleet Zerentia * Hive Fleet Tiamat * Hive Fleet Dagon * Hive Fleet Magalodon * Hive Fleet Naga * Hive Fleet Locust * Hive Fleet Scarabus * Hive Fleet Lotan * Hive Fleet Perseus * Hive Fleet Moloch * Hive Fleet Pythos * Hive Fleet Medusa * Hive Fleet Ophidia * Hive Fleet Charybidis * Hive Fleet Scylla * Hive Fleet Eumenides * Hive Fleet Grendel * Hive Fleet Chimera * Hive Fleet Harbinger * Hive Fleet Nordlingen * Hive Fleet Brogana * Hive Fleet Alpha * Hive Fleet Omega * Hive Fleet Morbius * Hive Fleet Adrarius - not a single hive fleet, but rather the vast collection of hive fleets within the Adrarian Pass * Hive Fleet Eden * Hive Fleet Ladza * Hive Fleet Primus * Hive Fleet Thrace * Hive Fleet Nimiset * Hive Fleet Makara Physiology The Tyranids appear to be insectoid in nature, taking the forms of massive, predatory arthropods. They have hard exoskeletons and carapaces, and can reproduce at a horrifyingly fast rate. Multiple variants of Tyranids are known to exist, known as bioforms, and the Tyranids seek to consume all life to drive their own physical evolution. Some strains of Tyranids, such as the Narvhal and Hive Ship, are intended for interstellar travel and collecting the natural resources from a planet. Some warrior strains are known to carry biomorphs, which are organisms used as weapons. They can take on the appearance of either guns or blades, and as such function in a similar manner. The Hive Mind The Tyranids are commanded by an entity of pure psychic energy known as the Hive Mind. The Hive Mind is essentially the collective consciousness shared by all Tyranid organisms, mainly channeled by the hive fleets' Norn Queens and Hive Tyrants. The Hive Mind's psychic power is so incredible that it casts a shadow within the Warp, which blocks astropathic communication, disrupts Warp travel, and can cause psykers to go insane. Since the Union has few psykers, does not use the Warp for travel, and does not possess astropaths, the Shadow in the Warp affects them very little. It is unknown, however, what the Hive Mind truly is. It is most likely just a shared consciousness shared equally by every hive fleet. It is possible that the Hive Mind could be some kind of Warp entity, similar to that of the Chaos and Eldar gods. This would explain the Shadow in the Warp. There also exists the possibility of some unseen Tyranid leader strain. If the Norn Queens are not the sole rulers of the Tyranid race, then there is possibly some higher Tyranid organism, some unknown Norn-Empress of sorts. If the H'minesh had been discovered by the H'minesh, the Hive Mind could be surviving H'minesh, assuming the Hive Mind is not a Warp entity whose birth was heralded by Adrarius. If the Hive Mind is one or more surviving H'minesh, then their reasons for aggression is unclear. It is possible that they blame the rest of the galaxy for their downfall and seek to wipe the slate clean. There remains the possibility that the Hive Mind is some form of control exerted by surviving Old Ones, who seek to wipe clean their slate, destroy the Necrons, and officially end the War in Heaven. The source of the Hive Mind could also be Tsara'noga, or the Outsider, an ancient C'tan from the War in Heaven. It is said that Cegorach, the Eldar laughing god, had tricked the Outsider into eating his own C'tan brethren, causing him to go insane. All those who looked upon him would essentially go mad, for he was so horrifying and incredibly insane. After the War in Heaven, most of the C'tan were either destroyed or shattered into shards. However, no shard of the Outsider has ever been found, and it is unlikely that he was ever destroyed. It is possible that he fled the galaxy and remains a full C'tan. Since the Outsider seems to wish to devour to a larger extent than his brethren, he seems to have some correlation with the nature of the Tyranids. It is possible that the Outsider is using the Tyranids to devour everything to satisfy his unending hunger. Both Alliance and Imperial scans of the Milky Way show an unknown object seen at the head of Hive Fleet Leviathan. This object, believably some kind of Dyson sphere, could in fact be the Outsider's physical form. If the C'tan is still alive and a full being, he could in fact be the single most powerful being in the material universe. Category:Species Category:Union Canon